The overall objective of the total project is to understand, at the atomic resolution, interactions between nucleic acids and other molecules. Our specific goal is to determine crystal structures of EcoRI restriction enzyme and the complex between the enzyme and double helical DNA fragment. The results will reveal the detail mechanisms of recognition between protein and DNA plus and associated conformational change.